Talk:2009 - (10/14/2009) Job Adjustments and Additions: Part I
Nevermind - I misread that it said "duration" and not "activation" --Jubano 14:55, October 14, 2009 (UTC) So now it seems Camouflage will play a pretty good party roll in prep to release a Barrage or Slugshot/Sidewinder. Excitement. -- Laorik Yay, now Camouflage is going to do what people thought it did in the early days XD or close to it... instead of erasing enmity it may lower it. I'm glad that they are making it show the effectiveness of your ranged attacks as well, this will help those without a distance gauge. They shoulda made Barrage shoot until you actually miss though! ...jk :P --Zatias 16:51, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Not a Ranger, but the distance adjustment for ranged attacks is pretty nice. Sometimes when fighting very large monsters on Corsair, it's kinda hard to judge, and we can use every bit of edge available.--DarkTrance 21:20, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I'm so happy now for my ranger, though i hardly play it. SE has finally given back us rangers what they took away from us so long ago. Also cant wait to see what they give to beast masters. i love my bst. i just hope they give us some decent new jugs or new mobs to charm (hopefully in sea and/or the new past northland areas). Oxgodfather 01:20, October 15, 2009 (UTC) So with the unlimited shot update, I assume this wont be saving the TP on a WS and I only ever use this ability for use of my PPA on a ws so this seems pretty useless. Any comments? Levigayboi 12:25, October 15, 2009 (MST) *I'd suggest that you can change your Unlimited Shot macro to compensate for the fact that you can miss that WS and then still use the PPA. Or keep trying to hit that Sky God with the right Wind. It appears that this isn't a huge change, but it will require re-thinking current practices a bit. --Ctownwoody 18:06, October 17, 2009 (UTC) WOW really? Disappointing I was excited when I saw a RNG update, then I read it. Seriously this is all SE can think of? Lazy... At least make it so you cant lose PPA. Even add more options for single use arrows with imperial standin or allied notes. Who even gets conquest points anymore. Now that's an update I can drool at. Levigayboi 09:52, October 15, 2009 (MST) LOL atleast it's better than Absorb-ACC. Considering that more often that not adjustments have been mild tweaks, I'd say Ranger did alright. Just be thankful SE paid attention to your job, it could have been another gift for their beloved Samurai's :P.--DarkTrance 16:36, October 15, 2009 (UTC) LOL This is true for SAM. Luckily I have SAM also hehe * STILL nothing fancy for Dragoon? I mean sure, we can drop hate whenever we want, but that's a little lackluster in the face of being able to pull off 3 SCs in a row or driving your DoT into space at the expense of some HP. 02:03, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I'll add my own LOL to this. RNG doesn't really need anything big. Lowering enmity is about all the job really needs. Tho, I'm sure all my RNG buddies are drooling over only hitting a Velocity Shot macro once per 2hrs. lol Seriously, what is the point of that? Why not give it the same timer/recast as Defender? 2minutes active/recast would be fine, and a bit less lazy. Where is the update that allows PLDs to merit outside of sync pts? The one that makes leveling BLM viable again? (Forcing BLM to solo or lvl sync 55+...My BLM was 55 when Treasures was released. It made me cry.) Where is the update that fixes Footkick? Imo, it would be more useful if it made Kick Attacks proc 100% while active. ...THROWING WEAPON SKILLS... Seriously! Yes, that's a sore point. There is plenty SE could do to "fix" the game instead of further unbalancing it. But SE doesn't listen to the players. You get used to it... Ravensbane 15:36, October 23, 2009 (UTC) * Squaenix won't add throwing weaponskills (yet) for two reasons: A, the throwing weapons themselves are too varied, and B, and more importantly, the PS2 won't likely be able to graphically support them. Disappointing indeed, just pointing that out though. 19:32, October 23, 2009 (UTC)